


Father and Child

by CatofApocalypse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Art, Baby, Baby Warlock Dowling, Cute, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, crowley is a father, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse
Summary: Crowley sleeping with baby Warlock. Based on a paragraph from the fic It Was Always You.
Relationships: Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]





	Father and Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoseyxNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoseyxNeko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Was Always You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701799) by [mltrefry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mltrefry/pseuds/mltrefry). 



> This was done for OLHTS gift exchange.  
> I haven't read the fic, only the scene was described to me so I hope I didn't stray too far XD

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you and your family the best of the best, Josey <3 Hope you like this~


End file.
